Final destination
by gabby-shinoda-bennington
Summary: Ok hola soy nueva... y este es como un crossover de la película final destination y digimon. ken ve poco a poco como morirán sus amigos justo antes de que ellos mueran... espero que les guste n_n dejen sus reviews.


Hola!! AquÃ­ estoy con otro fic, esta vez se podrÃ­a decir de suspenso, es un crossover (supongo yo) entre digimon y la pelÃ­cula Final Destination (ya es algo vieja, no es final fantasy ok), no recuerdo bien los nombres de los personajes pero solo dirÃ© que Ken es el que ve las predicciones de cÃ³mo morirÃ¡n cada uno... (para quienes hayan visto la pelÃ­cula sabrÃ¡n de quien hablo ) -_-u .... bueno...... (hay un poco de Kenyako y talvez takari (bueno se termina deshaciendo)). Los Digidestined de digimon zero one no aparecen solo los de zero two, y por cierto no me critiquen ya que no me acuerdo bien de la pelÃ­cula asÃ­ que algunas partes me las invente!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece ;_;  
  
Sobrevivientes del accidente de aviÃ³n:  
  
Ken: Chavo que ve como morirÃ¡n cada uno; esta destinado a morir. (17 aÃ±os)  
  
Miyako: chava destinada a morir (no dire quien se muere y quien no! Lean el Fic!) (17 aÃ±os)  
  
Iori: chavo destinado a morir. (15 aÃ±os)  
  
Takeru: chavo destinado a morir (16 aÃ±os)  
  
Hikari: chava destinada a morir (16 aÃ±os)  
  
Daisuke: chavo destinado a morir. (16 aÃ±os)  
  
  
  
~ Final Destination ~  
  
capÃ­tulo 1: La explosiÃ³n  
  
Era un dÃ­a normal en la Escuela Preparatoria de Odaiba, los estudiantes de la clase de FrancÃ©s estaban muy emocionados, ese dÃ­a viajarÃ­an a Francia por primera vez en la historia de la escuela (en ese grupo estaban Ken y los chicos) y se dirigÃ­an al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, al llegar al aeropuerto y despuÃ©s de chequear sus boletos aÃ©reos los chicos estaban listos para abordar el aviÃ³n!  
  
  
  
- Que emociÃ³n! Es la primera vez que viajo a Francia â€" decÃ­a alegre Miyako  
  
  
  
- ImagÃ­nate cuando veamos la Torre Eiffel â€" le decÃ­a afanada Hikari  
  
  
  
- Dejen de hablar chicas, vamos rÃ¡pido que si no el aviÃ³n nos va a dejar! â€" las regaÃ±Ã³ Takeru  
  
  
  
- OuÃ­! - Dijeron las dos al unÃ­sono. ( ouÃ­ significa si en francÃ©s )  
  
  
  
Todos habÃ­an tomado su puesto en el aviÃ³n, cada uno en su asiento, Ken estaba sentado junto a la ventana, repentinamente cerrÃ³ los ojos para descansar, pero justo cuando los cerrÃ³ tuvo una rÃ¡pida visiÃ³n del el aviÃ³n estallando....  
  
  
  
-No! â€"gritÃ³ Ken â€" todos salgan del aviÃ³n!!! Va a explotar!!!  
  
  
  
Nadie hizo caso a lo que gritÃ³ Ken.  
  
  
  
-Que no me oyen!, salgan de aquÃ­!  
  
  
  
-EstÃ¡s loco muchacho! Jajaja â€"le dijo un chico sentado delante de Ã©l-  
  
  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien no me crean!, pero yo no me quedo aquÃ­! â€"  
  
  
  
Luego de esto Ken saliÃ³ corriendo del aviÃ³n  
  
  
  
-EspÃ©rame! â€" gritÃ³ Miyako â€" No me dejes aquÃ­.  
  
  
  
-Pues a mÃ­ Tampoco â€" le dijo Daisuke â€"  
  
  
  
-Tampoco a nosotros! â€" dijo Takeru, tambiÃ©n haciendo menciÃ³n de Hikari  
  
  
  
-Ni a mi! â€" dijo por Ãºltimo Iori  
  
  
  
-Bola de estÃºpidos â€" dijo un chico del aviÃ³n -  
  
  
  
Los 6 chicos salieron corriendo lo mÃ¡s lejos posible del aviÃ³n...  
  
(mientras corrian)  
  
-Oye chico... acaso pusiste una bomba en el aviÃ³n? â€"preguntÃ³ Daisuke  
  
-No! - dijo Ken  
  
-Entonces porquÃ© nos hiciste salir corriendo del aviÃ³n cuando nos podÃ­amos ir alegres a ParÃ­s? â€" le dijo enojado Takeru-  
  
  
  
-por eso!!!!!!  
  
  
  
GritÃ³ Ken apuntando hacia atrÃ¡s, todos voltearon a ver al mismo instante, cuando el aviÃ³n explotÃ³ repentinamente, los chicos dejaron de correr, atÃ³nitos, ante la explosiÃ³n...  
  
  
  
-Como. Supiste? - preguntÃ³ atÃ³nito Iori  
  
-No sÃ©, solo cerre mis ojos y vi el aviÃ³n explotando... â€" dijo en el mismo tono Ken-  
  
  
  
Miyako comenzÃ³ a llorar incontrolablemente, mientras Hikari, Takeru y Daisuke seguÃ­an incrÃ©dulos ante lo que habÃ­an visto, lo mismo con toda la gente que se encontraba en el aeropuerto; en eso llegaron los policÃ­as, y al ver que Ken y sus compaÃ±eros eran pasajeros, decidieron detenerlos y hacerles una pequeÃ±a encuesta, todos seÃ±alaron a Ken, pues Ã©l era el que les habÃ­a dicho que salieran del aviÃ³n y que ellos sÃ³lo lo habÃ­an seguido......  
  
  
  
Muy bien, este fue el primer capÃ­tulo, que tal saliÃ³? Dejen sus reviews, pronto sacarÃ© el segundo, seguirÃ© haciendo memoria a ver si me acuerdo..... -_-u estoy loca! Por favor dejenme comentarios etc. Etc. Etc. A mi correito chulo gaby_alvarado04@hotmail.com 


End file.
